Hogwarts Is Going One Direction
by Damon Salvatore's princess
Summary: They Say Hogwarts was as crazy as could be during the Marauder's time. Sure it was, But things are going to get a HELL lot crazier when One Direction become Best Friends with the infamous Golden Trio. Join Me as I retell the adventures of Harry Potter that now include One Direction, Our Favourite Boys.
1. Chapter 1

"Louis! Don't forget to owl after your first day, sweety."  
"_Yes_ Mum" answered the hyperactive eleven year old, hugging his mother.

"Now run along Louis, I'll miss you."

"Me too, Mummy!" said the boy bouncing on the balls of his feet with excitement.

"I'll pester you owls so much everyday mum, i promise you won't be missing me at all" the boy hollered over his shoulder, moving towards the direction of the train while lying flat on his trunk (which had wheels), with a mouth full of carrot.

To anyone else it might have been a strange sight, but if you knew anything about good ol' Louis, you would know its perfectly normal for him to ride on his suitcase and munch on some carrots, he _always_ has one with him, though usually its sticking out of his pocket.

Now put Louis in the back of your minds and let me introduce another important person in this story we will, no doubt be seeing plenty of.

"Mum."

(1 minute later)

"Mum"

_"mum"_

'MOTHER!"

"What is it _now_, Zayn?" sighed the boys mother tiredly.

"Do you have my spare emergency mirror with you?" asked the boy anxiously.

"No Dear, I already told you I didn't see it _anywhere_" said the lady, rubbing her forehead with her palm.  
"Could you check in your purse again, mommy. _Please_?" asked the distraught eleven year old, rocking back and forth on the heels on his feet in urgency.

"Now Zayn, I don't know _why_ you need that mirror so much when you already have three mirrors on you and _more_ in your trunk!" breathed the lady in exasperation

"Alrighty Mum, I'll see you during the holidays, bye." said the boy, kissing his mother on his cheek and strutted to the train behind his trunk which was levitating a few inches of the ground and was charmed to stay three feet ahead of him till he taps his wand against the handle to deactivate the charm. He had a mirror in one hand, his other hand held a comb which he used to rearrange his fringe.

"Come _on_, Liam." said a lady to a fairly tall eleven year old. "You have no_choice_, If you really want to go to Hogwarts like you said you did you would forget all about that."

"Bu-b-but _mum_," said the stuttering boy "Is there really nothing you can do about that, nothing?"

"Nothing" said the lady firmly.

"Hogwarts doesn't sound _quite_ as appealing now" pouted the sad boy.

"Now Liam James Payne" The lady said sternly, not unlike a certain Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts. "You're being silly, spoons are not monster, they will not bite your tongue, they are most certainly not torture tools!"

"Sure mum" muttered Liam not entirely convinced, but brightened up considerably once the infamous scarlet engine came into his line of vision.

"Bye mum." he chirped ever so happily all of a sudden, running towards the train.

"Liam, Liam, you're trunk, sweety!"

"Oh." he mumbled with his face tinged pink and turned around and and to get his trunk after he hugged his mother.

"Mum?" said the quiet voice of a flushed faced little boy with an obvious Irish accent.

"Do you think anyone will like me at Hogwarts?" continued the boy "or maybe everyone will think I'm the boy with the weird accent-"

"Niall" The woman chided softly. "Boy and girls from all _over _the world join Hogwarts. An Irish accent would'nt be out of place in the best magic school in the world."

"And to your previous question, I'm sure everyone will _adore_ you, My little ladies man, Nialler." She cooed while straightening his collar, making his already pink face flush red.

Dispite his mortified expression, Niall did feel a whole lot better.

"Thanks Mum, Bye." He said in a much cheerier voice, feeling a load lighter than he did a few minutes ago.

He walked away from his mother and ran threw the barrier with his eyes closed.

"Harry, are you sure you want to take them _all_, dear? That's a bit _much,_ don't you think?" Said the boys mother.

"No, Mum" said the boy firmly. "How do you think would feel if I took Snowy and Paws but left him at home with you?"

"_Honey,_ You are going to share a dorm with other boys, I don't think they would appreciate their room crawling with cats."

" '_crawling with cats'_" the boy huffed indignantly. "There are only seven of them! Spotty, Lollipop, Ronald, Cleo-"

"Okay, okay, I get it!" said the lady, cutting of the boys ranting by putting all the seven cats into his unexpecting arms.

He nearly dropped them in surprise but regained his balance but standing straighter and adjusted them in his arms.

"Bye Mum." Harry mumbled over the meowing of his cats.

"The train in the _other_ direction, Harry."

But, it was too late.

.

.

.

BANG!

.

.

.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR RRRRRRRGGGHH!"

The yells of five boys rang though out the platform as they ran into each other from all directions.


	2. Chapter 2

_****_Chapter 2:

****"carrot, CARROT, NOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"Vas HAPPENING!"

"Paws, Sugar! come BACK! no no STOP RUNNING!"

"Owww OWWIE My poor bottom."

"wuffff iff-mtttff howamffff- ssowwwwwwww"

You probably didn't understand a _word_ from the previous paragraph.  
I would be very surprised if you did.

I should probably explain now shouldn't I?

Those were the very strange reactions of those _very_ strange boys who crashed into each other.

Well, not so strange reactions for these boys. You would agree if you knew for 10 minutes. I'll be sure to bet you would say they are the strangest people you would _ever_ meet. And I know its safe to say they are stranger than Luna Lovegood and her father Xenophilius.

Let me tell you, _that_ is saying something.

Lets get back on track people, I was _trying _to translate those crazy chaps reactions.

"carrot, CARROT, NOOOOOOOOOOOO" That was Louis, taking the loss of his dear and now _dropped _carrot to the heart. His expression would not have been out of place beside the bed of his dying love.

Poor kid, that was his last carrot.

"vas HAPPENING?!" Now, _that _ was Zayn, you guessed it, completely lost as to _why_ he was sprawled over a bright orange trunk with a cat (that probably weighted two stone, maybe more) curled up on his head when he was just walking innocently to the train with his head glued to his mirror. Where _was _that mirror, anyway?

"Paws, Sugar! come BACK! no no STOP RUNNING!" that was, no doubt, Harry, who was trying but not succeeding in rounding up his rowdy cats.

"Soft kitty, warm kitty

Little ball of furr

Lazy kitty, pretty kitty

purr, purr, purr"

When passerby's were giving Harry bewildered glances and all Harry would do was say "What? Its not like its _my _fault theyonly like the big bang theory version!"

"Owww OWWIE My poor bottom." That would be Niall, you see with that fellow, gravity does not quiet work the same way around normal people. You would probably understand better if you were there to see it, yourself. Niall, like most first years ran head-first through the barrier and kept going until he ran _over _Zayn and went sailing through the air and into Liam's trolley, sadly (and painfully) landing on his bottom.

yep, bottom. You never realize how hard and pointy the steel wires of the trolley are unto you test it out, like Niall unintentionally did, by landing onto it after a long run and a four foot landing.

"wuffff iff-mtttff howamffff-ssowwwwwwww" Oh look! we found Liam. not that it was hard with all the screeching and whiny coming from, which was very not-Liam behaviour. But-hey can you blame the kid? what Harry was singing is definitely the type of stay-in-your-head-all-week song. Plus, its not everyday when you see a bloke serenading his hyper-active cats! Now you want to know want Liam was saying? not very hard to guess, translation: "what is that horrid sound" really now, he was insulting Harry's voice per Se, he was wailing about the stay-in-your-head-all-week thing i was telling you about, or S.I.Y.H.A.W for short!

"I'm huuuuuuuuungry, Do any of you have food for the _handicapped_? asked Niall hopefully.

"Nuh-uh, i don't have any but i wish i had a carrot though, i really like carrots." said Louis looking wistfully at the carrot on the ground.

"Do any of you lads have a carrot? preferably thin and long and very orangey, i like my carrots to be an orangey orange, did any of you know orange is that one word which doesn't rhyme at all. ok ok I'll shut up, ummm now." Louis rattled nervously and cut himself off at the incredulous looks the boys were giving him.

"I have some carrot, its all shredded though, because my cats like them that way." said Harry happily, opening a round blue Tupperware box and handing it to Louis who looked very satisfied.

"thanks, uhh..." said Louis trailing off awkwardly.

"Harry, Harry Styles. From Cheshire." chirped Harry sticking his right hand for Louis.

"Louis Tomlinson, swag masta from doncaster." said Louis with a stupid grin on his face.

Liam shuffled over to Zayn and help him up "You're beside broken glass, and I'm Liam Payne"

"Thats not my name, im Malik, Zayn Malik."

"No James Bond, I mean there there are pieces of glass next to where you fell." said Liam exasperatedly

"_Nooo_ not _another_ one!" said Zayn tiredly, looking at the now broken glass of his mirror and then turned away.

"Hey, you in the trolley, whats your name?" Zayn called to Niall

"I'm _huuuuungry_" repeated a cranky Niall in a sleepy voice, distractedly

"hungry?" asked Louis in a confused voice.

"Hi Hungry!" said Harry, ever so cheerfully.

Niall finally realized his mistake, turning tomato red quickly saying " No, no! I'm Niall Horan, from Mullingar in Ireland. I am hungry though, anyone willing to help change that?"

"Sure Niall." Louis said generously offering the box of carrots to him.

"wait, what? i thought he was hungry?" said harry confusedly, finally settling the last oof his cats onto his lap.

"Not any more." said Niall, through a mouthfull of cat food, well, even if its just shredded carrot, it _was _meant for Harry's cats. Niall felt sick at the thought but decided to forget that one tiny fact, 'Its still food though, cat food or not, free food is good food.' thought Niall to himself comfortingly while shoveling the carrot/cat food down his throat, eating like there was no tomorrow. The rest of the boys watching in wide-eyed wonder. Who know such a small food could eat like that? _**where**_ did all that food go? You know what? I dont even_ want _to know.

"Hey, boys?" asked Liam suddenly.

"Yeah?" they chorused.

"The train is starting, oh no its LEAVING!".

The train _was _leaving, and ooh its getting faster. the boys _better _ be fast, there aren't any flying cars around this time.


	3. IMPORTANT READ

Hey Guys, im not sure if i can write an author note an post it in here as a chapter but whatever.

apparently we cant post stories here about realy people and seeing as one direction are real people i cant update here any more.

dont worry though.

I am an author in a different website and i post there too.

thank god its allowed there.

Hogwarts is going one direction will be continued on _**www . wattpad . com**_ (no spaces)

my user name is evy_underwood . so you can find me there and continue reading :)

_**www . wattpad user/evy_underwood**_ -thats the link to my profile there.

_**www. wattpad story/1381601-hogwarts-is-going-one-direction**_ -and here's the link to Hogwarts Is Going One Direction.

Thanks for reading this,

Chao!


End file.
